Turn The Page
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: A YusukeKeiko songfic based on the son Turn The Page By Aaliyah. It is a sad little fic, but one that shows the love Yusuke has for Keiko. Can yusuke learn it is okay to live again after his love dies?


This is my first Yusuke/Keiko fic, but the song seemed to fit them and I was inspired as I heard this song. Try to read it with the song if you can get it. It is a pretty song sung by Aaliyah called "Turn The Page" I must warn you this is a sad story. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or the song "Turn The Page" all rights go to their respective owners,

**Lyrics in bold**

There was not much Yusuke could say as he watched the line of black clad people walk past the newly made grave. It was as if his mind was blank and he kept staring at the ground as if waiting for her to step out of it and say "Surprise! I got you!" Slowly as he kept staring he felt his eyes water and his knees give out. He collapsed on the dirt mound and cried, no sobbed. Yusuke Urameshi was sobbing and he didn't give a damn who saw him. The love of his life was gone and he was torn. At a distance stood Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, Shizuru, Botan and Koenma. Botan and Yukina cried into Kurama and Kuwabara's arms and Shizuru had her face down and her shoulders shook as she gave into her tears. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Koenma all watched as the mighty leader of the Raikai Tentai sobbed openly over his wife's grave. "Koenma, is there no way to bring her back?" Botan pleaded for the tenth time that day. "No, I already tried, but father wouldn't allow it. I am sorry." He said as he turned back to Yusuke. He hadn't seen him cry this much before. Not when Genkai had given into old age or his child was miscarried because of Keiko's illness, or even when his mother drank herself to death. No, this time he was crying his heartbreak. Slowly Kuwabara moved Yukina over to Hiei and made his way towards his distraught friend and leader. "Yusuke, come on man, you need to go home and rest." He said gently laying his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I can't go back there Kuwabara., everywhere I turn I see something that is her. I don't know what to do anymore. I'll never see her smile, the one she had just for me, I'll never see it again. Or feel again the way she would touch me with her gentle hands. " He looked up at Kuwabara.

**A special smile**

**A certain touch**

**I never had a love **

**that I loved so much**

**When I look back**

**You're everywhere**

**Turn the page, You were there**

The others moved closer as they saw Yusuke talking and were curious as to what he was saying. Yusuke just kept talking, oblivious to their presence. "She was my best friend Kuwabara. For my whole life she was the only one who could completely understand me, more even then my mother did. I remember that summer when I told her I was leaving. It took everything I had to walk away from her. It felt like I was tearing out my heart and her's as I left. She was my light, she guided me when I was lost. Who's going to guide me now? Who's my light? I am lost without her. She was like my answered prayer. She was…Keiko, she was my Keiko." His eyes filled once again with tears and he chocked back a sob as Kuwabara knelt and embraced his sobbing friend. Yusuke's body racked with sobs as Kuwabara mumbled quiet words of comfort he was surprised he knew.

**My very best friend, **

**My summer day**

**My only someone to depend on **

**when I'm lost in my way**

**You came and answered**

**my every prayer**

**Turn the page, You were there**

Yusuke remembered when he found out Keiko was sick. It was a little later they found out she was pregnant. They found out because she miscarried. He knew how serious her condition was. The doctors had told him there was nothing that could be done. Even Yukina with her healing powers and Kurama with his plants could do little more then ease her pain in those last months. He hadn't been able to imagine how he would get along without her. Everywhere he turned there was something that sparked a memory in his mind. The play ground they went to as children, their old middle school, the ramen shop, the temple, everything, even his friends as he looked up them, finally, reminded him of her. He knew she would scold him for crying over her now, but damn it, it hurt! His heart was bleeding with his tears and he desperately needed to let it out. He'd held it in for so long trying to be strong for her, His beautiful Keiko. He remembered he'd been sleeping in the chair next to their bed, She had refused to stay in the hospital when nothing could be done to stop her sickness, when she called his name so softly he almost didn't hear it and wake up. He saw her pale skin and her face contorted in pain. He knew what was happening. The others were in the living room and looked over at Botan as she stood. She nodded at them sadly letting them know it was time. Yusuke sensed Botan as she walked into the bedroom. "Yusuke always remember I love you!" she whispered to him as her eyes slid closed and her breathing ceased. "KEIKO!" at his shout the others ran into the room to find him holding her body close and rocking back and forth as tears ran down his cheeks.

**What would I do if some strange morning**

**I open up my eyes to find you're gone**

**I can't imagine how I would survive that**

**Find another reason to go on**

"She was the only thing I could count on. She's all I ever wanted, her love was the only thing I needed to keep me going. She was with me through everything and I would not have made it without her." Yusuke pulled back from Kuwabara and turned back to the grave. He lovingly laid his cheek against the cool dirt and closed his eyes. Again his mind wandered to their times together. They had been through so much the two of them and all of them together as a group. The girls were so close they could've been sisters and the guys their brothers' aside from the couples of course. They were a family through and through. They might not have shared blood, but they were in their own little way a family. His love for his family was great, but Keiko was his whole world. Her love was like warmth he couldn't get from anyone.

**My one sure thing**

**My solid ground**

**All I ever wanted **

**was the love that we found**

**When I look back**

**you're everywhere**

**Turn the page, You were there**

"Keiko, how am I supposed to go on without you here. I need you to be my guide, to correct me when I mess up, to yell at me for being stupid, to love me. I'll try to be strong Keiko, but I miss you so damn much! I can't take the thought of waking up in our bed without you there. Without being able to see your smile first thing in the morning, or feeling your touch on my face. To smell your perfume as you walk by me. Keiko, I love you so much, how can I go on without you? How can I live again without you? How can I go on as if everything is fine and it's not? You were supposed to love me forever! How could you leave me Keiko?" Yusuke sat up yelling to the sky as if trying to make her hear him. "How could you leave me alone?" the last sentence was whispered as more tears slid down his face. The girls had to cover their mouths with their hands to stifle their sobs when he started yelling. Koenma and Hiei watched with pity in their eyes and Kuwabara and Kurama had tears in their own eyes. Yusuke stood up and turned to face his friends again, the last trace of tears drying on his face. "Yusuke, please come home so you can rest." Botan pleaded with him. He looked at her and shook his head. "Come to Raikai and rest there so you don't have to be at your apartment and you'll not be alone." Koenma said and finally the group got a nod out of him.

**What would I do if some strange morning**

**I open up my eyes to find you're gone**

**I can't imagine how I would survive that**

**I can't imagine how I would go on**

As he settled into his temporary room Yusuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Damn he was so tired, yet he couldn't sleep. His mind was going crazy with his thoughts of Keiko. "Yusuke" a soft voice made him open his eyes and sit up. He knew that voice. "Hello my love, Koenma has given my spirit a few minutes to see you one last time. It was all he could do since his father is not allowing me to come back." Keiko's spirit stood in front of him and looked at him with love in her eyes. "Keiko I have prayed for one more chance to talk to you, now I don't know what to say. I love you and I miss you so much it hurts. How can I move on without you here?" he asked quietly wanting to reach our and touch her. "My darling, do not mourn for me. I am happy where I am going. I am able to watch over you and the group. I'll be waiting for you with open arms when you come to join me, but for now your place is with our friends, You must take care of yourself and be well and happy again my love, there is still much for you to do." Yusuke looked at her and nodded slowly. "And Yusuke, should you find love again, do not be afraid to take it. For love is a wonderful gift. I was able to love and have no regrets. I must go now, I'll always love you Yusuke" She gave him the smile only for him and blew him a kiss as she slowly started to fade from view. "Keiko, I love you!" he called out belatedly, but he knew she heard him. Yusuke knew now that he could go on and live again. That he could still love her and miss her, but that it was okay for him to keep going with life. She had even told him to love again, should it come his way, but he knew no matter what he would never love anyone as he love his Keiko.

**A special smile**

**A certain touch**

**I never had a love **

**that I loved so much**

**When I look back**

**you're everywhere**

**Turn the page, You were there**

**You came and answered**

**My every prayer**

**Turn the page, You were there**

There you have it. My very first Yusuke/Keiko fic. Please tell me what you think of my little story! Thanks!


End file.
